harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kwiryniusz Quirrell
* Nauczyciel Obrony przed czarną magią |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Ravenclaw * Śmierciożercy |aktor= Ian Hart Wojciech Paszkowski (polski dubbing) |włosy = Łysy |rasa = Człowiek |dom = Ravenclaw }} Kwiryniusz Quirrell (ang. Quirinus Quirrell; ur. 26 września, zm. 4 czerwca 1992 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi, nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie w latach 1991/1992, a wcześniej również mugoloznawstwa. Wiele podróżował, był m.in. w Rumunii i Albanii. Oddał ciało Voldemortowi, którego spotkał podczas jednej ze swoich podróży. Zginął, gdy Voldemort nie mógł zabić jego rękoma Harry'ego Pottera, próbując zdobyć Kamień Filozoficzny. Biografia Wczesne życie Kwiryniusz urodził się w latach 50. lub 60. XX wieku. W wieku 11 lat dostał list informujący o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu. Różdżkę najprawdopodobniej odziedziczył lub zakupił w rodzinnym sklepie Ollivanderów na ulicy Pokątnej. Został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Jako chłopiec, Kwiryniusz był inteligentny i bardzo utalentowany, ale również delikatny. Dokuczano mu z powodu jego nieśmiałości i nerwowości w czasie jego szkolnego życia. Czując się niedocenionym i chcąc samemu sobie udowodnić własną wartość, spróbował rozwijać się w kierunku Czarnej Magii (czysto teoretycznie). Jak wielu ludzi niezauważanych, wręcz wyśmiewanych, Quirrell zapragnął, by świat wreszcie go dojrzał. Możliwe, że uzyskał bardzo dobre wyniki z Sumów i Owutemów z mugoloznawstwa i obrony przed czarną magią. Kilka lat po ukończeniu szkoły Quirrell otrzymał posadę nauczyciela mugoloznawstwa. Podróż Po kilkuletnim nauczaniu mugoloznawstwa zrezygnował ze swej posady. W 1990 roku wziął całoroczny urlop w celu „''zdobycia doświadczenia z pierwszej ręki''”, choć w rzeczywistości wyruszył w „''wielką podróż''” po całym świecie, aby odnaleźć to, co pozostało z Lorda Voldemorta po jego upadku, po części z ciekawości, częściowo z tej nienazwanej żądzy bycia ważnym. Quirrell marzył o tym, by stać się czarodziejem, który znajdzie Voldemorta, choć tak naprawdę pragnął posiąść dzięki niemu umiejętności, które sprawiłyby, że nikt więcej nie będzie się z niego śmiał. Jego podróż okazała się sukcesem, kiedy w albańskiej puszczy rzeczywiście znalazł Voldemorta. Kiedy osłabiony Voldemort zorientował się, że młody człowiek nauczał w Hogwarcie, natychmiast opętał go i wszedł w ciało profesora, który nie był w stanie się temu oprzeć. Quirrell stał się przejściowym horkruksem Voldemorta. Został doszczętnie wyczerpany psychicznie przez walkę z o wiele silniejszą od siebie duszą Voldemorta. Riddle spowodował straszną mutację jego ciała. Od tego momentu wyglądał z tyłu głowy Quirrella i kierował jego poczynaniami. Aby zasłonić twarz Czarnego Pana, Quirrell zaczął codziennie nosić fioletowy turban. Twierdził, że otrzymał go od afrykańskiego księcia, jako część rekompensaty za pokonanie zombie. Były również pogłoski, że natknął się na wampiry w Albanii i miał kłopoty z pewną wiedźmą. Voldemort rozkazał Quirrellowi wrócić do Hogwartu i przyjąć posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Powrót do Hogwartu Quirrell spędził ostatni rok życia, próbując pozyskać Kamień Filozoficzny dla Voldemorta. 31 lipca 1991 roku Quirrell spotkał w Dziurawym Kotle Harry'ego Pottera wraz z Rubeusem Hagridem, którzy wybierali się na ulicę Pokątną w celu kupienia rzeczy potrzebnych do nauczania magii w Hogwarcie. Już na początku Kwiryniusz bardzo się jąkał i był wystraszony. Był też pełen podziwu dla Harry'ego. Od samego początku chłopca dziwiło jego zachowanie. Quirrell wyjaśnił im, że miał zamiar kupić na Pokątnej nową książkę o wampirach, lecz tak naprawdę na polecenie Voldemorta włamał się później do jednej ze skrytek Banku Gringotta, aby ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny. Ku niezadowoleniu Quirrella (a także Voldemorta) krypta została nieco wcześniej opróżniona przez Hagrida na rozkaz Albusa Dumbledore'a. Po nieudanej próbie kradzieży Kamienia wrócił do Hogwartu, aby nauczać obrony przed czarną magią, podczas gdy mugoloznawstwa nauczał inny nauczyciel. W Halloween 1991 roku Quirrell wpuścił trolla do Hogwartu, w celu wywołania zamieszania, aby mógł dostać się do zakazanego korytarza na trzecim piętrze, gdzie Kamień został ukryty. Severus Snape, który podejrzewał Quirrella, śledził go i został ugryziony przez trójgłowego psa pilnującego wejścia do klapy. W rezultacie Quirrellowi znów nie udało się dostać do Kamienia. Niedługo potem, podczas meczu quidditcha między Gryffindorem a Slytherinem, Quirrell próbował dokonać zamachu na życie Harry'ego Pottera. Zaczarował miotłę Harry'ego, aby spróbować go z niej zrzucić, ale Severus Snape rzucał przeciwzaklęcia. Hermiona Granger, która podejrzewała, iż to Snape czaruje miotłę, zaczęła zakradać się do rzędu za tym, w którym stał profesor eliksirów, aby podpalić mu szatę. W trakcie przedostawania się do odpowiedniego miejsca, dziewczyna niechcący popchnęła Quirrella, tak że przewrócił się i utracił kontakt wzrokowy z miotłą Harry'ego. Kiedy Harry, Ron i Hermiona uważali, że Severus Snape próbował zastraszyć Quirrella, aby ten pomógł mu wykraść Kamień Filozoficzny, starali się być w miarę możliwości pomocni dla Quirrella przez mówienie ludziom, że nieładnie śmiać się z tego, że się jąka. W tym samym roku, w celu utrzymania swojego mistrza przy życiu, Quirrell zaczął polować na jednorożce w Zakazanym Lesie i pić ich krew. Spotkał tam Harry'ego, Dracona Malfoya i Kła. Chciał zaatakować Pottera, gdy nagle w obronie chłopca stanął Firenzo, zmuszając Quirrella do ucieczki. Około tygodnia przed egzaminami Harry'ego, Voldemort nakazał Quirrellowi spróbować ponownie dostać się do Kamienia. W celu odkrycia informacji, jak ominąć trójgłowego psa, Quirrell założył kaptur i udał się do gospody w Hogsmeade. Ukryty pod kapturem postanowił zagrać z Hagridem w karty. Quirrell wiedząc, że Hagrid czuje zamiłowanie do wszelkich stworzeń, postanowił lekko go upić i zaoferować mu smocze jajo, w zamian za wyjawienie mu sekretu jak uśpić Puszka. Zaraz potem wysłał sfałszowany list do profesora Dumbledore'a wzywając go do pilnego stawienia się w Ministerstwie Magii. Gdy dyrektor udał się w drogę, Quirrell przeszedł przez przeszkody blokujące drogę do Kamienia. Quirrell był w stanie przejść przez pierwsze sześć komnat, które chroniły magiczny artefakt, w tym komnatę, w której on sam usytuował trolla. Dotarł do ostatniej komnaty, gdzie znajdowało się Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, lecz nie był w stanie dowiedzieć się, jak wyciągnąć z niego kamień. Stwierdził więc, że trzeba rozbić lustro. W końcu Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi postanowił przeszkodzić w kradzieży Kamienia. Zdołał dotrzeć do ostatniej komnaty, i był zaskoczony, że spotkał tam Quirrella zamiast Snape'a. Quirrell niewerbalnie związał Harry'ego i podpalił drzwi, aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę, a następnie, na polecenie Voldemorta, zmusił Harry'ego do spojrzenia w lustro. Harry zobaczył swoje odbicie z Kamieniem w swojej kieszeni w spodniach i nagle poczuł, że Kamień znalazł się w jego kieszeni. Kiedy Harry okłamał go, co widział w lustrze, Quirrell rozwinął turban, aby odsłonić twarz Lorda Voldemorta, wystającą z tyłu jego głowy. Śmierć Quirrell zakończył swój żywot, gdy Voldemort zmusił go do próby zabrania Kamienia, a jednocześnie zabójstwa Harry'ego. Quirrell nie mógł tego zrobić, bo po złapaniu uciekającego Harry'ego spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zobaczył, że są „''jakby poparzone do żywej kości i jaśniejące''”. Było to spowodowane tym, że sprawiało mu ból samo dotknięcie Harry'ego, który był przesiąknięty miłością matki, Lily Potter, której ani Quirrell, ani Voldemort nie mogli zrozumieć. Quirrell, nie potrafiąc dłużej znieść dotyku Harry'ego, zginął, a Voldemort opuścił jego ciało i uciekł do Albanii. Etymologia Kwiryn był mało znanym rzymskim bogiem, jednak często wiązało się go z wojną – odnosi się to do tego, że Quirrell wcale nie był taki cichy, jaki się wszystkim wydawał. „''Quirrell''”, który ma związek ze słowem „''squirrell (wiewiórka)” – mała, słodka, nieszkodliwa osoba – kojarzy się także z wyrazem „''quiver (trząść się)” co sugeruje, że bohater był także bardzo nerwowy i przewrażliwiony. Problem z imieniem W żadnej książce, filmie ani grze nigdy nie podano imienia profesora Quirrella, ale pojawiło się ono w dwóch innych miejscach, jednak prawidłowa wersja nie jest znana. * W grze karcianej firmy Wizards of the Coast opartej o fabułę Harry'ego Pottera pojawiło się imię Quirenus, jednak nie jest ono uznawane za obowiązujące. * Do czekoladowych żab produkowanych przez Master Foods były dodawane karty ze słynnymi czarodziejami, które tworzyła sama Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Tam pojawiło się imię Kwiryniusz (org. Quirinus). * W innych źródłach, m.in. IMDb Quirrell nosi imię Slatero. Wersja ta została jednak unieważniona przez Rowling. Ciekawostki * Profesor Quirrell posiadał w swojej klasie iguanę. * Jego talentem były kontakty z trollami. Miał do nich słabość i umiał się z nimi dogadać. * Na swoich lekcjach korzystał z podręcznika Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony autorstwa Quentina Trimble'a. Występowanie mały|prawo|Kwiryniusz Quirrell jako figurka LEGO * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter for Kinect * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Plik:Kwiryniusz_Quirrell.jpg Plik:QuirrellScan_A_.jpg Image:Quirrell.jpg|Profesor Quirrell ściągający turban b61b7cb3160f89bb03ee9d6cf460b447.wix_mp.jpg|profesor Quirrell z Voldemortem z tyłu głowy indeks.jpeg|Obraz profesora Quirrella indeks19.jpeg|Profesor Quirrell w lochach indeks20.jpeg|Quirrell, McGonagall, Snape i Dumbledore images19.jpeg|Quirrell rozmawia z Harrym images18.jpeg|Profesor Quirrell images17.jpeg|Quirrell z iguaną Bad.png|Quirrell w Lego Harry Potter lata 1-4 Kwiryniusz Quirrell1.JPG|Quirrell siedzący na stole w sali OpCM ca:Quirinus Quirrell cs:Quirinus Quirell de:Professor Quirrell en:Quirinus Quirrell es:Quirinus Quirrell fi:Quirinus Orave fr:Quirinus Quirrell it:Quirinus Quirrell ja:クィリナス・クィレル nl:Professor Krinkel no:Quirinus Krengle pt-br:Quirino Quirrell ru:Квиреус Квиррелл sv:Quirinus Quirrell tr:Quirinus Quirrell uk:Квіріній Квірел Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1992 Kategoria:Zwolennicy Voldemorta Kategoria:Nauczyciele obrony przed czarną magią Kategoria:Nauczyciele mugoloznawstwa Kategoria:Ofiary Harry'ego Pottera Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Czarnoksiężnicy